I will be reborn
by depressed-dark-rose
Summary: Kagome a girl that moved to a new school, gets murdered. She gets the one she loves to help bring her back to life. But, the one will have all memories erased from his mind of her and his wild adventure. KagInu


Me: Sorry my other ones sucked. But I needed some inspiration! I have it! YAY!

**I don't own Inuyasha or the tasks.**

* * *

Kagome walked down the sidewalk to her high school. She had just moved there and was nervous. She had heard good things about the school. " I wonder what life will be like at... I think it was called Brookvylle. A strange name."

She thought it was American but wasn't sure. As she turned and looked at the huge building that she would practically live in for the next few years. She sighed. This was going to be a hard day.

The building was beautiful. It had a fountain at the front and flowers by the walls. The grass was a beautiful shade of green. It looked more like a high class University than High school.

She smoothed her dark denim skirt and pulled at the collar of her white blouse. She sighed and walked forward. A group of people looked in her direction but she blocked them out completely. As she walked she thought she would never reach the door.

Finally she walked in and looked around. The walls were white and filled with happiness. Or so she thought. As she walked on she noticed that she wasn't walking on tile. She was walking on expensive marble. "Wow, I didn't know the school was THIS nice!"

She sighed and walked to the office. It was in different shades of yellow. 'Probably to keep the angry secretaries in a good mood. She looked forward and saw a pretty young woman sitting at the desk. She walked up, amazed that her legs moved.

"Um, hi. I'm new and need to pick up a few things." She said trying very hard not to let her voice waver. The woman looked up and said "Well it's nice to have you here. I'm guessing your Kagome. Here is everything you need!" Kagome was shocked. 'Yep. It's the wall paper. She took the papers out of the woman's hand and scanned over them before nodding and walking away.

'Okay go to the third hall on the right and... get the number 516 locker.' She walked around glad she got here about thirty minutes early. She reached her locker to find it opened up like a dream. She wouldn't have to struggle with it. "Hey, are you new?" Kagome looked around to see a girl with her hair pulled up and in unfancy, almost ragged, sweat pants and t-shirt.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Kagome. What's your name?" In her heart she pleaded this would be a new friend. The girl smiled and said "I'm Sango. I saw you come in, but didn't think much of it. Why don't you come meet my friends! They will like you!"

Kagome walked beside the girl who was very friendly. She saw two boys that were cussing each other out. "Mirkou! Inuyasha! Stop fighting! I swear you are children!!" The one with long silver hair and ears pointed at the other one, who was smiling, and almost shouted "HE STARTED IT SANGO!!!"

Kagome smiled. Sango sighed. "Whatever. Oh this is Kagome, my new friend!" Kagome smiled and blushed a little. The motioned for her to sit down. She did. They were talking about her old school and why she was here. She noticed the one with black hair in a pony tail was getting closer. Soon he was right beside her. She and the others were looking at him.

"Um, can I help you?" He looked at her seriously and said "I want you to bear my children." "WHAT!!!" She slapped him so hard the flowers moved because of the hardness of the blow. He sighed and said "I thought you would do something like that." Inuyasha was laughing, but Sango had an evil look on her face. "Miroku..." She said in a deadly calm tone.

His eyes went wide and gulped. Sango got up and chased him. He ran for his life shouting things like "My dear Sango, I only have eyes for you!!!!" She was very angry. "SAVE IT!" Inuyasha was rolling on the ground clutching his sides. Kagome was laughing also.

Later in her first class she sat by Inuyasha. A woman who looked like her was staring evilly at her. Inuyasha noticed and said "Don't worry. She's all bark and no bite. She has a crush on me and won't leave my alone. You'll be seeing a lot of her." He gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back. 'She's not the only one that likes him...' She blushed at her thought.

The girl still glared daggers.

* * *

How is that? R&R! 


End file.
